Why Do I Love You?
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: More than anything, though, he hated the spark that Alvin always wore in his entrancing blue eyes. None of that, however, could change the fact that he was still deeply and desperately in love with him. AlvinxSimon. One-shot.


**AN: I have never spent so much time typing up something this short in my life. Okay, I wrote this a few weeks ago, and just finished typing it up. I wanted to try to write a short oneshot with no dialogue, because I used to write original stories with no dialogue all the time, but I've never actually written a fanfic without any. This was inspired by "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. It's not necessary to listen to the song before/while reading it, but I think it would have a nice effect or put you in the mood for it, so I'm going to link it on my profile.**

**~WARNING: Incest and violence. Don't like, don't read~**

**The Chipmunks and Chipettes are owned by Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. ****  
**

* * *

It had been a short, heated romance, but the effects the breakup had taken a painful toll on the two brothers.

They had both agreed that they could no longer continue their secret affair; the trouble it would cause in the long run wasn't worth it. So it ended in a mutual agreement; they would cease their intimate relationship, and never speak again of their love for one another to anyone. Including each other.

* * *

They had assumed everything would return to normal, but the past three months were as far from it as they could possibly be. They were constantly picking fights. The fights they had as children had nothing on the ones they were having now, but they knew no way to stop it.

The fights were most often fought with cruel, hateful words. Sometimes they got physical. Both brothers would often end up covered in scattered bruises, with the occasional black eye or bloody nose.

Exchanges of death-glares were always present, and screams and angry shouts filled the air.

They never even noticed their younger brother cowering in the corner of the room, silently praying that their fighting would cease.

Theodore knew that, even if he asked them, it would fall to deaf ears. There was simply no getting through to either of them. Of course, the fact he didn't know the reason behind their sudden hatred for each other made it even more difficult.

* * *

Alvin was the cruelest of the two, with his harsh words and actions. He insulted his younger brother in ways that even the most cold-hearted of people wouldn't even dream of.

In truth, he hadn't even wanted to end their rather controversial relationship, but he had done it, for Simon's sake. It was what Simon wanted. He had seen the fear in his eyes; his brother was terrified that they would be found out and punished.

Alvin was used to punishment, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared, too. It had definitely seemed like a good idea to end he and Simon's far from brotherly relationship at the time. Now, he regretted it.

Now he would often blame Simon in full for the fact that he was no longer by his side, although deep down inside he knew that Simon would never have left him if he hadn't agreed.

He truly did miss his brother. Even though they still lived in the same house, they only spoke when they fought.

* * *

The way Simon freaked out over the simplest things, often yelling at him, annoyed him to no end. He hated it, but he loved it, too. The way his face contorted when he was angry made him want to grab him, kiss him, and never let go.

There was once a time when he could have done just that, but that time was no longer. If he did that now Simon would get extremely pissed off at him, and it would start yet another fight. Simon might even hit him.

It wouldn't be hard; Simon rarely hit him hard enough to even leave a bruise. It would, however, leave an enormous bruise on both his heart and his inflated ego.

Alvin Seville simply didn't get rejected. The fact that his nerdy little brother, who, just months before, had been head over heels in love with him, was rejecting him, really irked him.

* * *

It wasn't only that, though. He did have powerful feelings for Simon, and they were messing with his mind, messing with the hatred he was desperately holding onto.

He had an overflowing love and an overflowing hate for his brother. The emotions battling inside of him were confusing, so he took it out on the one person he could: Simon himself.

He attempted to torture him in any way he could; only because he existed. Alvin's life would be so much easier if he didn't exist, although it would probably be much shorter as well.

Alvin had recently started dating Brittany, and he rubbed it in Simon's face every chance he got. He loved watching the hurt-filled expression that welded itself onto Simon's features every time he saw he and Brittany together.

He would even laugh darkly when Simon almost appeared to be on the verge of tears due to his actions.

Deep down inside, Alvin knew his behavior was horrendous. He didn't really want to hurt Simon, but at the same time he did. He wanted Simon to feel as much pain as possible, it was his only way of coping with the fact that he had lost him.

* * *

Simon regretted everything. He regretted telling Alvin they should part ways, he regretted every quarrel that he had started, he regretted everything he ever said to hurt his older brother's feelings. But more than anything, he regretted every minute of every day that he wished he could have him back.

Ever since that day, three months ago, Simon had been an emotional rollercoaster. One moment he would be battering Alvin with his words, the next he would be crying silently in the hallway bathroom.

He had grown to hate Alvin. He hated how he talked, even the way he walked. He now loathed that cheeky smirk that, at one time, would have made him weak in the knees.

More than anything, though, he hated the spark that Alvin always wore in his entrancing blue eyes. None of that, however, could change the fact that he was still deeply and desperately in love with him.

* * *

Simon knew that Alvin must hate him, too. He could tell by the way he acted around him. The other boy loved to torment him constantly, to kill him inside every change he got.

He would do everything he could possibly do with Brittany when Simon was around, hugging and kissing her in ways that should never be displayed in public.

Alvin would always smirk when he took a glance at his brother and saw how much he was hurting. Simon always tried to hide it, but he was horrible at doing so.

If Simon didn't know Alvin so well he might have wondered if he was completely heartless.

* * *

But he wasn't. The affection he had displayed when they were together was fueled by the purest of love and passion.

It wasn't like that anymore, though. Alvin hated him now, of that he was sure, and he fully returned the emotion.

The hate, however, could never overpower the undying love.

Simon thought the hate was stupid, but he didn't fight it. He had messed up when he'd asked Alvin if they could discontinue their relationship, and he figured Alvin would probably never forgive him.

* * *

Alvin knew in his heart that his feelings for his brother were never going to go away. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted him back.

Alvin was always the type of person who would, without a second thought, take immediate action to get what he wanted. Right now, that was Simon. The next time they fought he would be sure to remind Simon just exactly how he felt for him.

* * *

The next fight was far more heated than many of their previous quarrels, and their yelling could more than likely be heard all the way down the block.

Simon had confronted Alvin about his behavior, had asked him, begged him, to please stop intentionally torturing him. Alvin blew up, and immediately the fight grew to be just another screaming match, with insults thrown back and forth between the two of them. But them Simon said something that made Alvin snap, causing the slightly older chipmunk to punch him right in the face, nearly knocking his glasses right off. It was a lot harder than he had ever hit him before.

Alvin didn't regret it. Simon deserved it. He should have just shut the hell up.

Simon's facial expression turned slowly from one of pain, to one of shock, and finally evolved to one of utmost anger. He narrowed his eyes and emitted a low growl before launching his fist in Alvin's direction.

Alvin grabbed his wrist right before it came into contact with him, and, being that he was a bit stronger than his brother, easily prevented the blow from coming.

Before Simon could utter a single word of protest he was pulled into a deep, desperate kiss.

_It was starting all over again._

* * *

**I'll leave whatever it was that Simon said up to you. That was fun. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
